Can the Rabbit finally have some Trix?
by veronica.toon.7
Summary: If you read the title correctly, than you've probably guessed what this story is about. And that I'm one of those people who think that its unfair that the kids don't let him have any Trix cereal. Well in this story, we'll just see if he gets some.


**If you read the title correctly, than you've probably guessed what this story is about. And that I'm one of those people who think that it's unfair that the kids don't let him have any Trix cereal. Well in this story, we'll just see if he gets some.**

 **I don't own the Trix cereal brand, Coco Puffs brand or Cookie Crisps brand or any of its content. Or characters.**

 **Enjoy the story.**

* * *

A white, several feet tall rabbit strolled down the street, staring at the sidewalk as he moved at a steady pace. His walk wasn't too fast and he seemed really upset.

And why wouldn't he be? He was he Trix Rabbit! The rabbit always trying to get some Trix cereal through multiple ways, yet always getting busted and being told by some kids, "Silly Rabbit! Trix are for kids!"

It had been like this for years, he sees some Trix related item, he wants it, he goes through elaborate schemes and disguises just to get to, always to get foiled in the end and be told the catch phrase, time and time again. It got frustrating. Was it so hard to ask for him just to enjoy a bowl of Trix cereal without being told that he couldn't have it and have it taken away from him? Was that really so hard to ask for?

On his path he came across a supermarket. He peered into the window and saw the cereal aisle. _"Probably stocked up with Trix,"_ he thought. _"If only there was a way to have some."_

He heard the supermarket's doors open and footsteps along with the sound of items shifting in bags and the sound of someone crunching. Curiosity got the best of him, and he turned to see what the person was eating, a small part of him hoping it was Trix cereal. To his surprise, he saw it was a fellow cereal, cartoon mascot, friend of his, Chip the Wolf.

He looked at what he was eating and to his amazement and shock, he saw that it was none other than a box of Cookie Crisps cereal, the exact thing he sought out for and could never get because of... you guessed it, the kids.

The slim, gray wolf with the red sweater and the blue pants stopped and saw him. He grinned and swallowed his handful of cereal.

"Hey Rabbit," he called. "How are you?" The Rabbit walked over to his friend. _(Rabbits and Wolves don't eat each other in cartoons. It's a proven fact.)_

"Uh, fine, but um, why are you eating that cereal? Aren't you not allowed to have it? Aren't some kids going to see you and try and take it away from you," the Rabbit asked. Chip grinned and slung his arms around the Rabbit's shoulders.

"Well, let me tell ya bud. I got sick of never getting to eat any cereal, so I stretched my head and thought of this ingenious plan to get some. See, taking cereal from kids only ends in disaster right?"

"Right," Rabbit replied.

"You never get any of the cereal you want, right?"

"Right."

"So the kids have the rights to get and have their own cereal boxes, right?"

"Right."

"But no one ever said that we could never go out to the store and buy our own, right?"

As if a heavenly light came down from the heavens, 'cause it probably did in their world, the Trix Rabbit's eyes grew wide with realization. Chip was right, he could get his own box of Trix, and no one could say no to him about owning any. They couldn't take away his cereal now.

"You're so right. I never realized it like that. Thanks Chip," he said, shaking the wolf's free hand. Chip smiled at him.

"You're welcome. Now if you'll excuse me, but I've gotta go. I gotta head over to Sonny the Cuckoo Bird's house. You know the Cocoa Puffs mascot, right? He needs some help," Chip said, heading towards his car. It was a nice, blue minivan with the Cookie Crisps logo on the side.

"Why's that?"

"Well, if you've seen my commercials lately, you know I try and break in to kids' houses and steal their cereal. The law says I have to do community service to make up for my crimes and so Sonny is my punishment in a way. I gotta make sure he stays calm and away from Cocoa Puffs. If not, then one of these days, we're gonna send him to a mental hospital and give him vanilla to cure him.*" Chip chuckled. The Trix Rabbit laughed too and waved goodbye as Chip drove out of the parking lot and onto the main road.

He turned back to the supermarket. Could it really be done? Could he finally have some Trix to eat? He felt into his pocket and he pulled out a ten he had. He could buy it with that. Taking a deep breath of air, he walked through the automatic doors and into the store.

Searching till he saw the cereal aisle, he made a beeline for it, speed walking down the aisle and past shoppers to search for his favorite brand of cereal. There, up ahead. A red box sporting a picture of him and Trix cereal on the cover caught his eye. He starred at it, thinking about how amazing it would be to finally eat it, all by himself.

Hesitantly, he reached out and pulled out the box from the shelf. He held for a minute, feeling its weight and seeing its size and beauty on his hands. He could actually get it this time. A broad grin broke out on his face. He felt happiness surge through him. He wanted to cheer, holler, sing and dance right here and now, but then he remembered last minute the etiquette he had to use while in stores.

He instead speed walked to the cash register, a spring in his step as he found a free one. He went proudly over to it and placed the box right in front of the man working the register.

"O-one box of Trix cereal, please," he asked, handing over his 10 dollars. The man looked at him and the Rabbit thought for a second that he would tell him that Trix were for kids too. Instead, he scanned the box, put in a bag and gave the Rabbit his change. The Rabbit grinned and gave his change back to the man as a trip. The man smiled.

"Hey," he said.

"Yes?"

"Congrats on getting your Trix," he said. The Trix Rabbit smiled at him.

"Thank you. It's a real achievement for me," he replied.

"I bet it is. Now you go home and enjoy it," the man said, before turning to a woman with several items needing to be bagged. The Rabbit nodded and began walking towards the exit, then a turn and towards his house.

* * *

He got home and took off the plastic bag, throwing it in his plastic bag holder, for recycling purposes of course. He sat the box down on the table and went over to his cabinet for a bowl and to the drawer for a spoon. It wasn't against the law to eat cereal for dinner, right?

He opened the box up and ripped the plastic inside so he could pour the Trix in. He could smell the fruit-a-licious flavors inside. Orangey Orange, Lemony Yellow, Raspberry Red, Grapity Purple, Lime Green and Wildberry Blue flavored Trix bits poured into the bowl. He looked at the rainbow-colored cereal in the bowl in front of him and felt joyous onside.

All that was left was the milk and then he could finally have his long-sought-out-for treat. He opened the fridge door and looked to the top shelf where the milk usually was and...

He was out of milk.

The Trix Rabbit twitched and then turned his head up to the heavens and yelled, "DARN IT!"

* * *

Eventually, the Trix Rabbit went over to his neighbor's house for some milk and he got to eat his treat and was happy. The End.

* * *

 ***This was inspired by Robert Kimmel Smith's book "Chocolate Fever". I don't own it, but I think its a terrific story. I recommend you check it out.**

 **You guys seriously didn't think I wouldn't leave the Trix Rabbit milk-less for his cereal, did you? Heck, no! He deserved it! Eat your cereal buddy!** **I actually did some research on him and found out in Trix history that he actually got to eat Trix, TWICE, in history. Don't believe me? Check it out online.**

 **Hope you enjoyed my story. Please review and tell me how I did. Sincerely, v.t.7**


End file.
